


Eclihpse

by BleachProductions



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions





	Eclihpse

Hatbox sat next to Swoogie as they looked at the clock. Swoogie was counting down the final seconds. They finally heard the bell. They got out of their seats and exited the class room. "Have you heard about Jewish lately?", aksed Hatbox. "Nope.", replied Swoogie. They were about to walk out of the school but they saw their friend Crash at the end of the hallway. "Hey Crash, have you heard anything about Jewish lately?", asked Swoogie. "No why?", asked Crash. "He disappeared a while ago.", replied Hatbox. "Oh I didn't know.". All 3 of them walked out and went to Chipotle. They all ate and started talking about the disappearance of Jewish. "Do you think Eclihpse took him?", asked Swoogie. "Who is that?", asked Crash. "He tricks people into watching his clickbait videos.", replied. "That sound so horrible!". They walked out nervously thinking about Eclihpse. (Somewhere in a lair) "Where is the money?!", asked Eclihpse. "I didn't buy merch.", said Jewish. "Give me the money or I will FORCE you to subscribe to my channel!", yelled Eclihpse. "No please!", replied Jewish. "Then buy my merch!", yelled Eclihpse. Back at home Hatbox had a vision. "Eclihpse has Jewish.", said Eclihpse. "Where is he trapped?". "The clickbait lair.". "He also has someone esle trapped.". "Who?" "Princess.". The next day they went to the clickbait lair. "Who is gonna knock?", asked Swoogie. "Crash will!", said Steven. Crash walked up to the door. He knocked nervously. The door opened by itself. They all went in and heard screaming. "That's Princess!", whispered Hatbox. They peeked inside and saw Jewish and Princess. "That's it!", yelled Swoogie. He charged inside and helped Princess and Jewish up. "Behind you.", said Jewish. Before Swoogie knew it, he had someone put a Eclihpse shirt on him. "Nooo Swoogie!", yelled Hatbox. Hatbox was full of rage. He went inside the room and saw Eclihpse in the room. Quickly he grabbed his phone and unsubscribed to Eclihpse. "No my power!", yelled Eclihpse. Everyone else grabbed their phones and unsubscribed to Eclihpse. He got knocked out and fell on the floor. Everyone else went to Chipotle and ordered a Burrito bowl, brown rice, peppers, chicken, guac, and lettuce.


End file.
